indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Vastu
thumb|center|670 px Those who ignore the advice of the Vastu Shastra will experience continual sorrow and disappointment. =Vastu Shastra in Arthasastra= In the towns, houses were constructed on sanitary and regulated principles, violation of which was punished by state. on its lower chin, Yamarāja; on its mouth, Mars Tirupati temple of Lord Balaji is an ideal according to Vastu which is why it is the most prosperous temple on earth =THE VASTU DEITIES= Gods directly relate to Vastu Vidya are derived from the Vedas The most important deities from Vastu point of view are:  Shiva/Parvati: Shiva is the creator and destroyer; the passage of time and new life created from destruction. He is usually depicted with a blue throat and his sacred animal is Nandi, the Bull. He has four arms, usually holding a bow, a club, a drum and a noose. His symbol is the linga, or phallus, often accompanied by a female yoni.  Vishnu/Lakshmi: Vishnu has ten major incarnations. Matsya, Kurma, Varcha, Narshima, Vamana, Parsurama, Rama, Krishna, Buddha, and Kalki. Vishnu began as a minor cosmic deity, but developed to make up the apex of the modern Hindu pantheon. He is often depicted with his consort Lakshmi resting on a lotus. His sacred animal is Garuda, the half man- half bird creature.  Brahma/Lakshmi: Symbol of creation connected with the origin and control of the Universe, Bhrama has four faces of which only three are normally visible. These represent the four Vedas. His four hands denote the four directions and hold objects such as rosary, water pot, book, sceptre, spoon, bow, or lotus. The swan is his vehicle.  Ganesh: Ganesh has elephant’s head, four to ten arms, and a rounded belly. The fourth hand is in the boon giving position. Known as remover of obstacles, Ganesh is worshiped a he start of a journey or a project. He is also known as the God of wisdom. =The all nine Vastu Dieties, (left to right):= thumb|400px Top first row: Vayu (God of Wind), Kubera (God of Wealth), Soma (God of immortal Ambrosia) Middle Row: Varuna (Lord of Waters), Vishwakarma (Architect of Gods), Indra (King of Gods) Bottom row: Nirtti (Lord of Demons), Yama (God of Dharma and Death), Agni (God of Fire) =VASTU SHASTRA:= Vastu means to dwell and Vidya means science. So, Vastu Vidya is the sacred science related to designing and building houses. Vastu is rooted in Vedic philosophy, which emerged around 4500 years ago. Vastu aims to balance between the home (the microcosm) and the cosmos (the macrocosm), bringing health, walth and happiness. According to Vastu, the external and the internal are interchangable, for the underlying energies that govern the elements, such as wind or fire, are the same as those that control the organs of the human body. However in recent times, the essential connection between the two has been forgotten, modern humankind having dissociated itself from the fundamental forces that govern the universe. As a consequence the society has become scattered and restless, alienated from the natural world. The chaos in and destruction of the earth’s delicate eco-system and the rapid extinction of species are menifestations of this dichotomy. Vastu states that when buildings and forms echo the underlying cosmic principles, they become a part of the basic structure of the universe and vibrate in harmony with it. These positive vibations have a direct effect on the inhabitants. Vastu contains the hidden key to realigning the home with the cosmic principles such as solar energy, the movement of the celestial spheres, the magnetic field of the earth, gravity and the influence of the moon and sun. It offers a holistic approach to the design and layout of houses. Although the principles of Vastu are constrained by ancient universal laws, they are unconditioned by time and remain as relevant today as they were 4500 years ago. Not are they confined to a particular country, climate or hemisphere. =The eight directions according to Vastu Shastra = thumb|398px The plan used in Vastu is Vastu Purush Mandala4 which is a three dimensional yantra (a diagram mapping cosmic energies) encapsulating all the forces acting on any given space. Purusha symbolized as a man with his stomach facing earth, it is embodiment of all cosmic forces. His head is positioned towards the north-east of the plan of home and home starts acting like a body of Purusha. The Mandal thakes the form of a square representing the earth in its fixed aspect with the eight compass directions, for it is believed that a square plot exhibits the same qualities as the entire organism of earth. In India, it has long been understood that health and happiness do not rely solely on things such as food or exercise. If the mind is upset, then the whole body is thrown out of balance, including illness. =Vastu Purusha (with his head lying in N-E corner) = thumb|398px The energy chalnnels of the body, or nadis recieve subtle cosmic energy referred to as prana6 . Vastu stipulates that if prana functioning properly within the home, it ensures good health, wealth and happiness. Those who ignore the advice of the Vastu Shastra will experience continual sorrow and disappointment. If we translate prana in english, then it would mean life and the only thing which sistain life on earth is Oxygen. So prana is required to be incorporated in the house which can be obtained by ether elemnt and the air element. By providing suffiecint open space in the house and a good ventilation system (prana) can be maintained in life. This is scientifically true as well! If we have deficiency of oxygen in the house then the inhabitants will suffer from suffocation and anarerobic respiration conditions. This will continously disturb their energy level, sleeping cycle, mental and physical health etc. so those inhabitants will naturally not able to perform nicely in their field of work a this will automatically bring sorrows and disappointments in their lives. In my opinion, all the modern engineers and planners must practice VS, as with its recommendations the life can become more easy and happy going. It is not just a myhological description of orientation, plannig etc. but each and every recommendation having its scientific reason. Some are known while research needs to be carried out for rest. In my thesis I have tried to give suffiecient reasons for the Vastu Shastra being an eco-friendly practice of construction. =VASTU AND SUN’S POSITION THROUGHOUT THE DAY = Houses that are not properly aligned have no sense of orientation, and can cause restlessness, misfortune and sickness. The period between 3 a.m. and 6 a.m., just before sunrise, is called Brahma Muhurta. At this time the sun is in the north-eastern section of the house. These quiet hours are ideal for Yoga, meditation or study. From 6 a.m. until 9 a.m., the sun is in the eastern part of the house, which should be low lying to absorb the beneficial ultra-violet rays. This is the time for bathing and preparing for the day, so the east is good location for the bathrooms. The time between 9 a.m. to 12 a.m. is known as Surya Bhagawan, when the day properly begins and you start to feel hungry. At this time, the sun is in the south east part of the house, which is the prime location for the kitchen. This is also the best time for preparing food to be eaten later in the day. The kitchen and the bathroom are both wet areas of the house positioned to receive strong sunlight to keep them dry and hygienic. After food, it is time to rest, so the time between 12 a.m. to 3 p.m. is called Vishranti, the resting period. The sun is now in the south, the best position for a bedroom. Between the hours of 3 p.m. to 6 p.m. is the time for studying and work, and the sun is now in the south-west section of the house, the ideal location for a study or library. 53 Vidya Shala is when the sun is in the west of the house. The period between 6 p.m. to 9 p.m. is the time for eating, sitting or reading. The west is the best location for the dining or sitting room. Traditionally the north-west of the house was where the cow shed would have been located. The time between 9 p.m. and 12 p.m., when the sun is in the north-west pat of the house, was the time to attend to the animas. Modern Vastu practitioners recommend the north-west as a good location for another bedroom. The time between 12 p.m. and 3 a.m., when the sun is in the northern section, is the time for darkness and secrecy. The north is the best place to hide treasure or valuables, to keep them protected. =This ideal layout for the house is written in the ancient Vastu texts:= thumb|400px Bathroom shall be in the east, south-east is the place for kitchen, south is for bedroom, south-west for wardrobe or dressing room, west is for the dining hall, north-west for the cow shed. Treasury shall be in the north and Puja room in the north-east. This ensures good distribution of the solar energy. =Stupas= Apart from containing relics of the Buddha and venerated, Stupas, in general, promote harmony and peace—positive energies and at the same time reduce negative influences like strife, discord and famine. Stupas are conceived and built to prevent ill health and maintain a balance in the forces of nature. In a way the structure and placements of elements represent a human body with placement of chakras. =BUILDING MATERIALS RECOMMENDED BY VASTU= Certain rocks such as sandstone and marble, are considered to have a very positive influence on the inhabitants, while others such as granite and quartz, constrict the flow of blood in the vessels and cause health problems. =Classification of building materials according to the Varna:= Based on their spectroscopic nature, the materials can be classified as Bhramana, Kshatriya, Vaishya and Shudra. Bhramana material is symbolized with white varna, Kshatriya with red, Vaishya with green and Shudra with black. These schemes of colours exhibit a descending order of degree of light reflection. White color emits all energy incident on it whereas black absorbs all without emitting a single particle light. Thus, this classification helps in selecting right material for right application. =DO COLORS PLAY A ROLE IN VASTU? = THE COLOURS IN ONES HOME OR LANDSCAPE SHOULD BE COORDINATED WITH THE COLORS OF THE RESPECTIVE PLANETS AND ELEMENTS ASSOCIATED WITH DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS. DOING THIS WILL ENHANCE THE ENERGY FLOW AROUND YOU.  CREATIVE IDEAS: USE FIVE ELEMENTS OF VASTU FOR PAINTINGS ETC.  ELECTRIC LIGHTS:  PREFERED LIGHTING YELLOW =Q: CAN VAASTU DEFECT CAN BE CORRECTED BY PERFORMING POOJA, YAGAS ETC.? = A: IF, FOR EXAMPLE, YOUR ELECTRICAL FAN IS NOT WORKING, YOU WILL CALL AN ELECTRICIAN RATHER THAN PRAYING TO GOD. VAASTU IS SCIENCE RELATED TO GEO ENERGIES, SO DOING ALL THIS TO REMOVE DEFECTS IS NOTHING BUT WASTE OF MONEY AND TIME. = A VERY INTERESTING CASE STUDY DONE BY VASTU EXPERTS: TAJ MAHAL: = TAJ MAHAL, DESIGNERS VERY ARTFULLY USED VASTU SHASTRA. THIS IS ONLY A SUPPOSITION AND IS NOT INTENDED TO HURT ANY SENTIMENT…”  TAJ MAHAL IS NOT JUST ONE OF THE SEVEN WONDERS OF THE WORLD BUT ALSO A GREAT EXAMPLE OF INFLUENCES PERSIAN AND HINDU ARCHITECTURE HAD ON ONE ANOTHER. IT IS BELIEVED THAT TAJ MAY HAVE BEEN BUILT IN AGREEMENT WITH VASTU NORMS, MAKING IT STURDIER AND HELPING IT STAND THE TEST OF TIME. TO THE NORTH OF THIS GREAT MONUMENT RUNS YAMUNA (A RIVER) AND IT FLOWS FROM THE WEST TO EAST. THIS IS EXCELLENT ACCORDING TO VASTU.  ALSO, IF YOU’VE EVER SEEN TAJ MAHAL YOU WILL FIND THAT ITS ARCHITECTURE HAS STRONG TRACES OF VASTU SHASTRA. THE WIDTH OF THE MONUMENT EQUALS ITS HEIGHT. IN FACT, IF YOU USE A MEASURING TAPE, YOU’LL SEE THAT THE BUILDING’S WIDTH AND LENGTH ARE PRECISELY THE SAME AS ITS HEIGHT. CONSCIOUSLY OR UNCONSCIOUSLY, THE DESIGNER DID FOLLOW THE MOST BASIC VAASTU PRINCIPLES.  THE BIGGEST POSSIBILITY OF TAJ MAHAL BEING BUILT ON VASTU NORMS IS THE FACT THAT JAHANGIR’S AND SHAH JAHAN’S MOTHERS WERE HINDUS. IN CASE OF SHAH JAHAN, HIS MOTHER WAS THE DAUGHTER OF RAJA UDAY SINGH (FROM MARWAR) AND JAHANGIR’S MOTHER WAS FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY OF AMBER. BOTH THESE AREAS, AMBER AND MARWAR, ARE KNOWN TO BE GREATLY INFLUENCED BY VAASTU SHASTRA.  VASTU EXPERTS ALSO BELIEVE THAT TAJ MAHAL NEVER BROUGHT BAD LUCK TO SHAH JAHAN (AS THOUGHT BY MANY PEOPLE); INSTEAD IT WAS THE BLACK MARBLE MONUMENT HE TRIED TO CREATE ACROSS THE RIVER TO TAJ WHICH WAS THE REASON FOR HIS IMPRISONMENT AND DOWNFALL. THIS MONUMENT COULD NEVER GET COMPLETED BECAUSE ITS LOCATION CARRIED A CURSE FROM THE VAASTU VIEWPOINT. TO ITS SOUTH RAN YAMUNA, AND THE LAND SLOPING TOWARDS SOUTH FROM A BUILDING BRINGS IN DISASTERS.  ANOTHER FEATURE THAT IS AN EXAMPLE OF VAASTU’S INFLUENCE ON THE TAJ MAHAL IS THE FACT THAT THE MONUMENT HAS THREE BASIC SHAPES –AN OCTAGON, A SQUARE, AND A CIRCLE. THE FOUR GUEST-ROOMS IN TAJ ARE OCTAGONAL AT CERTAIN PLACES. THE FLOOR OF THE MONUMENT IS A SQUARE. HOWEVER, THE DOME IS A CIRCLE. THESE SHAPES REPRESENT THE HOLY TRINITY. =A VERY INTERESTING CASE STUDY DONE BY VASTU EXPERTS: FAMOUS TIRUPATI TEMPLE = WORLD FAMOUS TIRUPATI TEMPLE IS FOUND ADHERING TO THE PRINCIPLES OF VASTU SHILPA SHASTRA. ITS PROSPERITY LEGENDARY THANKS MAINLY TO THE EXEMPLARY IMPLEMENTATION OF THE PRINCIPLES OF VASTU SHASTRA. THE MAIN TEMPLE IS SITUATED ON THE SOUTH - WEST SIDE OF THE TEMPLE COMPLEX. ON ITS NORTH - EAST DIRECTION IS A LAKE AND POND. THE DINING HALL OF THE TEMPLE IS ON SOUTH-EAST SIDE WHILE THE NORTH-WEST AND NORTH SIDE OF THE TEMPLE IS ALLOCATED TO THE GODOWN FOR GRAINS AND ITEMS REQUIRE IN THE KITCHEN. THE ENTIRE TEMPLE COMPLEX IS OF SQUARE SHAPE AS A RESULT OF WHICH ITS AXIS AND THAT OF THE EARTH ARE PERPENDICULAR TO EACH OTHER. THE MAIN TEMPLE IS OCCUPYING ONLY THE ONE FOURTH AREA OF THE TOTAL AREA AND ON ITS EASTERN AND NORTHERN SIDE IS OPEN AREA. THUS THE TIRUPATI TEMPLE OF LORD BALAJI IS AN IDEAL PLACE ACCORDING TO THE NORMS OF VASTU SHASTRA WHICH IS WHY IT IS THE MOST PROSPEROUS TEMPLE ON THE EARTH. =OTHER VERY INTERESTING CASE STUDY DONE BY VASTU EXPERTS:MUMBAI = MUMBAI CITY:  MUMBAI HAS WATER TO ITS NORTH-EAST. ALL MAJOR LAKES AND DRINKING WATER SOURCES ARE LOCATED TO THE NORTH-EAST OF MUMBAI. IT HAS AN ATOMIC POWER PLANT REPRESENTING AGNI(FIRE) IN THE SOUTH-EAST OF MUMBAI. FIRE IS A KEY ELEMENT IN PROSPERITY OF ANY VASTU LOCATION. MUMBAI HAS ARABIAN SEA TO THE WEST WHICH IS A PERFECT LOCATION FOR VAYU(WIND). SO MANY VASTU SHASTRA FACTORS ARE IN FAVOR OF MUMBAI CITY PLANNING. THIS HAS MADE IT A VERY DEVELOPED AND A RICH CITY THAT WE ALL KNOW.  TATA SONS:  THE TATA HEAD QUARTERS IN MUMBAI,  MUMBAI INCOME TAX BUILDING: =CONCLUSION: = 30  VASTU SHASTRA IS A BLESSING OF NATURE AND SHOULD BE CONSIDERED IN RIGHT SENSE AND SPIRIT. FOR THOSE WHO BELIVE IN VASTU-SHASTRA NO EXPLAINATION IS NECESSARY, SIMILARLY FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT BELIEVE IN IT NO EXPLAINATION IS POSSIBLE. =Forest= Lord of Forests Sages asked to stop the violence on trees and stop their cutting. In Rigveda, 10/146 the Goddess of Forest is mentioned “Aranyani”, where it has been addressed as the most divine power and the mother of all living beings. =Air= In Rigveda air has been called as “World Physician” and it has been prayed to clear away the impure air and circulate the “Medicated Air” RV 1-137-2 =Water= In Rigveda 1/30/19 it has been mentioned that pure water is equal to nectar (Amrit) and life conserving medicine In Atharveda, eight types of water has been mentioned and is being desired that all these prove to be delightful: In the above mentioned lines it is mentioned that flowing water, rain water, water in oasis, water in lake, ground water and water conserved in pot; all these eight types of water help in reducing the pollution and benefits human life. =EARTH AND ENVIRONMENT IN VEDAS= Land plays a vital role in environment purification. In Vedas, land is called as “mother”: Land is considered as mother of all. =FIRE AND ENVIRONMENT IN VEDAS = Agnihotra (the ceremony consisting of offering oblations to the consecrated fire) and Environment in Vedas: According to Vedas, Agnihotra is the best way of purifying the environment. The materials used in Yagya like Ghee, roots of medicinal herbs, cow dung cakes etc helps in purification of water, land and entire environment. =FIVE BASIC ELEMENTS OF ENVIRONMENT = 5.9.1 Ether (Aakash): it corresponds to the sense of hearing in the human body. Space or ether makes room for all existent elements. It allows one to move freely and comfortably. The Vastu recommends to include this space element in the homes so that the inhabitants can move freely without stress and discomfort. Since it relates to hearing sense in human body, here should be pleasant and soothing sounds and calm space in the home, since too much clutter and chaos can cause stagnant energy to accumulate. Ether is represented by a diamond shape. VS says that N-E section of the house is governed by the element of ether and should be kept open and spacious to allow the beneficial influences of the cosmic rays to enter. This is the best area for peaceful introspection, meditation and yoga. 5.9.2 Air (Vayu): it corresponds to the touch sense in human body. Air is often referred to as the breathe of the Purusha, the cosmic man which is given status of a God. Air is the ally of Fire, as fire feeds from air. Both elements contain more of the guna rajas and have a restless quality about them. According to VS, home needs to be furnished with pleasing textures and surfaces and to have an abundance of fresh air. The N-W section of any space is ruled by the elements of either air or water. These elements are very important for each and every living being as without air there would be no oxygen and hence no life. This element is hence, very important to be included in our homes. 5.9.3 Fire (Agni): it corresponds to sight in the human body. Fire or agni is considered sacred in Hinduism and is therefore worshipped. The Vedic fire God symbolizes the vital spark of fire within humankind, a fragment of the sun, giving life to all. The sun is known to emit infinite amount of energy and this energy in form of heat produces convection currents on earth which under pressure creates wind to blow. This wind only helps in water cycle through which every living being gets the water. So we can say Agni which represents Sun is the only driver of life on our planet and must be adored. Fire has the magical quality of transforming matter and accepting all substances into itself. Without fire, no food can be cooked and without light darkness can’t be eliminated. Therefore, in VS it has been given due importance and its energy level is considered quite high. Within the home, lightning and colours are all important ingredients, as well as temperature; a cold home lacks fire. Fire is depicted by the symbol of triangle. And this is the reason why VS recommends not to use triangular plots for construction as it is akin to invoking unwelcome fire. The S-E quarter of a building is governed by the fire element and is the best location to choose for the kitchen where all fire related equipment are used. Agni is also connected with the digestive system of the body, the internal fire, so food cooked in the S-E corner of the home supposedly assures tasty food and keeps all the residents healthy and free from disease. 5.9.4 Water (Jal): it corresponds to the taste in the human body and is therefore closely linked to the sense of smell. Water has the same rajas characteristic as air being liquid and fluid. Its symbol is circle. Circular buildings or constructions tend to cause feeling of restlessness for its inhabitants. Thus, the sports related structures can be planned on a circle shaped land and this is the reason why most of the stadiums are circular in shape. This shape is appropriate for the nomadic life like Mongolian, Banjaras, igloo etc. but should be avoided for permanent structures. It is believed that before any natural disaster, there happens destruction in solar system due to which a lot of heat energy is produced. This heat melts the glaciers and consequently the sea level rises and the uniform distribution of water is disturbed which ultimately results in disaster. Nature gives us a message of uniformity and balanced composition. Wherever apt composition of the five elements is there, life will be safe and easy and possibility of such destruction will be automatically reduced. In homes water represents plumbing systems of the house and all the various reflective surfaces contained within the house, such as mirrors and glass. Hence, VS recommends that N-W is a good area to choose for a bathroom or guest room, since these are places where many different people may come and go without necessarily staying for long periods. 5.9.5 Earth (Prithvi): it is analogous to the sense of smell in the human body. Earth is one of the very important components of ecology on which various life forms exist and sustain. Earth has many other elements inside it which increase the quality of land and support the various life forms on the earth. Pleasant smells and pleasing aromas need to be present in abundance within the home. For this reason one should try to avoid living in the houses located in close proximity to factories emitting noxious odours. Gardens of blooming flowers, ornamental twigs arrangement are important to incorporate in the home with the form of square representing earth. The S-W quarter of a space is ruled by the earth element, and because earth has the characteristic of tolerance, this area can accept heavy weights. According to Vastu Shastra, the S-W corner of the house is the best place in a room for heavy things like cumbersome furniture and storage cupboards. =SUN AND VASTU= In Vastu Shastra, the Sun is considered the Lord of East! It is a universal fact that sun rises from east and sets in west. Sun is Known as “Golden Jewel of Heaven” and is worshiped by mankind, the Lord of East, who storms across the skies in a flaming chariot drawn by seven horses or one horse with seven heads. His Sanskrit name is surya17, meaning to shine. The Sun is symbol of pure energy, shakti. Even in Vedas, the Sun has been given due respect and honour. The most auspicious prayer in Rig-Veda is Gayatri Mantra18, which is an invocation to the Sun God, asking for his protection. There is also famous Surya Mandal Stotra, a section from Indian epic Ramayana. This part of an invocation to the Sun made by Lord Rama at the request of Maharshi Agastya before he enters Lanka to do battle with the demon king Ravana. The Surya Manadal Stotra is made up of twelve verses or stanzas, which worships the Sun’s movement into the twelve houses, representing the twelve calendar months. =Енергозбереження - energy conservation= The Vastu Shastra principles undoubtedly promotes the energy conservation. The dwellings which are planned using the Vastu guidelines are never a normal shelter but indeed a home having all positivity, peace and prosperity. =DOORS ACCORDING TO VASTU SHASTRA= Our ancient Sages of Vastu Shastra have recommended the even number of doors in the house.  The doors in all four directions can be given in Temples, Yagyamandap, Seminar hall, jain Temple, etc.  If one wants to keep only one main door then this door should be best placed in East. =The placement of windows can be decided on the basis of lucky and unlucky energy positions.= The Vastu Shastra in 81 foot Vastu (ikyasi pad vastu) helps finding us the positions where lucky and unlucky energy influences. In 81 foot Vastu, at houses where Ish, Agni, Surya, Som and Bhrama resides, those houses absorbs the positive and lucky energy. In these houses if sun rays falls, then it makes the life of inhabitants energetic and active. While, the houses where Yam, Pitra, Dwarpal, Asur, Pap and Rog resides, such houses a reflects negative and unlucky energy when comes in contact with sunlight. If these houses comes in contact with sunlight then the negative energy will be increased and the inhabitants will not be able to rest in peace. Therefore it is recommended in Vastu Shastra that these houses should be covered and not exposed to sunlight. In these houses of a plot, it is recommended not to construct any living place but instead should plant trees or construct a store room. For store room Pirta and Dwarpal houses are much better Now according to the Vastu Chakra, we can easily guess that in which room we must allow the sunlight and where not to allow. So the placement and planning of windows can be done using Vastu Chakra. In the Houses of Ish, Agni, Surya, Som and Bhrama, the windows should be placed in order to invite positivity in the house. While in the Houses of Yam, Pitra, Dwarpal, Asur, Pap and Rog, the windows should be avoided and the best way is not to utilize these places for construction of rooms. Understanding the principles of Vastu Chakra, the planning of doors, windows, ventilators, veranda can be decided. Mostly windows should be planned in North and East direction of the house. Windows should be best avoided in West and South direction of the house, except these two directions, the windows can be placed anywhere but preferably in East and North. The lintel and plinth level of all the rooms should be same throughout the house. Tough the main door’s height can be more than other doors. This brings uniformity in house and also ensures safety of structure by equal stress distribution. thumb|398px =CONCLUSION= The Vastu Shastra principles are not just mythological but also based on the various scientific reasons which affect the planning and construction of various structures like homes, offices, dwellings, etc.